


April

by Crosbii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mutual love and trust, cherry blossoms and tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosbii/pseuds/Crosbii
Summary: The third and last year of Bokuto’s high school life begins with the promise of an end: next on his list is University and his future pursuit of volleyball. But as he prepares to leave Fukurodani behind, he realises it is a lot harder than expected.Or,Bokuto realises he is in love with Akaashi, and is afraid it’s too late.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	April

Curtains drawn close, Bokuto’s dim bedroom is filled with a pale yellow light from his desk lamp. He is scribbling down his name on a college application form, tapping his pen on his desk as he stares at _career choices._ He has to write down three options, and yet he can only think of volleyball. 

Bokuto frowns, maybe he should call Akaashi and ask him for help. After all, Akaashi knows him almost better than he knows himself. He taps his pen against his desk one more time, and then absentmindedly writes down Akaashi’s name in one of the answer boxes. His heart leaps in his chest as he realises his mistake and quickly crosses the name out. 

The only two things that are constant, that he wants in his life forever if he is blessed enough to have them is the rush of volleyball games, and the tender touch of Akaashi. 

Bokuto puts the pen down. He will think about it tomorrow, when he has to hand the sheet in. He will not think about Akaashi, who is in the year below him. He will not think about college, away from Akaashi and his sets. He will not. 

*

In the end, Bokuto couldn’t come up with anything else to write. As he hands in the sheet his teacher frowns, but doesn’t question the empty boxes. 

Akaashi and him meet together for lunch, they have a routine where Bokuto loiters around his classroom until he comes out, and then they head outside to sit under a tree blooming with pink flowers. Even though they are in different years, they get along as equals, as partners. 

Bokuto bites into his yakisoba bun as Akaashi talks about something he learnt in class which caught his interest. The sun is a gentle warmth and bestows upon Akaashi’s face a light glow. Golden rays catch in his blue eyes and Bokuto thinks they look like clear pools of water. But they are such an intriguing colour, even the sun, making them shine so brightly, can’t seem to figure them out. 

“Bokuto san, it’s time for our afternoon classes,” Akaashi says, checking the time on his phone. 

“Oh! Right!” Bokuto jumps, he looks at Akaashi again and has words stuck on the tip of his tongue. Maybe he has no words to say at all, and truthfully just wants to stay a little longer with him. A strange longing fills him, but it is then swept away alongside the cherry blossoms in the wind. He turns to wave goodbye as he walks away, heading to his next class.

It is maths, and Bokuto yawns as his eyes idly look at equations written in white chalk on the board. He thinks about Akaashi’s gentle nature, the delicate touch of his fingers along Bokuto’s wrist and how it makes every nerve in his body alight with something beautiful and warm. 

Once he injured his hand during a match, and Akaashi bandaged him up, wrapped soft cloth around his thumb, the gentle press of his fingers against Bokuto’s palm soothed and relaxed him. He had barely felt the pain. 

Sometimes, Bokuto catches a look from Akaashi- a look he never sees when Akaashi talks to other people. He doesn’t really know what it is, except for the fact it is tender and makes him feel like he has everything in the whole word and everything he could ever need right in front of him. The only thing he _does_ know about that look, is that he wants it all for himself. 

Akaashi is understanding, he is quiet and contemplative. Unlike Bokuto, who is more brash and loud; who doesn’t think before saying things, whose moods swing like a pendulum. And even though Bokuto seems to move and crash like a wave, Akaashi is a rock, steady in place, his control, always grounding him. He has stayed throughout everything. Bokuto isn’t sure where he would be without his setter. 

At the end of the school day, Akaashi and Bokuto walk home together. Falling into step, Bokuto’s heart quickens; he is used to the feeling. He only gets it around Akaashi, really. In that is a strange realisation, one Bokuto isn’t sure what to do with. When he is gone, will he ever find a feeling like this again? When he is away in college, and Akaashi is in his third year, will he find another rock, someone who can make him feel free and happy? 

The only other thing, Bokuto thinks, that makes his heart race and his whole body burn with adrenaline is sports. And Akaashi is somewhat combined with that feeling; his sets are the ones Bokuto spikes, the ball Akaashi directs is the one Bokuto’s hand collides with and sends rocketing into the opposition’s court. 

“Akaashi” Bokuto hums, the cold April air has his nose feeling numb. He stops walking. 

Akaashi turns to face him, “yes, Bokuto san?” 

Bokuto opens his mouth, he was going to ask him, who will set to me in college? Who will bring me the same feelings you do? But looking into Akaashi’s face, his questions are too painful to formulate. And honestly, Bokuto thinks Akaashi won’t know the answer. 

Maybe Bokuto himself knows the answer. Which is that no one could replace Akaashi, and Akaashi is more than a feeling- Akaashi is his partner, his friend, his-

“Bokuto san?” 

Before Bokuto has a chance to blurt something silly out, because he feels as though he is on the precipice of bursting, he slaps his hand on his thigh, “oh- nothing! I think I forgot what I wanted to say.” 

Akaashi snorts, his understanding smile. The one that makes Bokuto’s chest light up. They share many jokes, they have shared many moments along the years, and Akaashi’s smile is his favourite- because it reminds Bokuto of their shared laughters and embarrassments. 

Suddenly, Bokuto is trembling. He tries to grin because he usually grins, usually tries to be happy, but his chest is heavy and feels like it’s collapsing. Akaashi is no longer smiling, his face looks alarmed as his eyebrows pull together, “what’s wrong?” 

And Bokuto doesn’t really know the answer, except for the fact that Akaashi and Fukurodani make up his whole world, and he will have to leave them. He realises that he is crying, and shakes with mortification.

“Bokuto..” Akaashi says, his voice comes out in barely a whisper.

“I- I’m going to miss you, Akaashi.”

“Ah, I’ve been thinking that too. But it’s silly. Just because you are at University, it doesn’t mean you will no longer see me. We’ll still talk over the phone and meet with each other.”

Bokuto nods and rubs his hand over his face, tears warm against his fingers. 

“And Bokuto san, I will _always_ set to you. Whenever you ask.” 

“I’ll come to every Fukurodani official game” Bokuto sniffles, and Akaashi smiles. A sort of tender, delicate smile, like the crumpled petals of cherry blossoms that have fallen from the trees and are crushed upon the ground. Still, he reaches out, warm and solid hands a gentle weight on Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Of course. And I’ll come to all of your games too, Bokuto san.” 

It is a promise, another moment in their long list together that Bokuto will never forget. A feeling of trust and adoration wells up in his chest as Akaashi patiently waits for his tears to stop falling.

And even though Bokuto will be starting a new adventure next year, Akaashi will still be very much a part of it. It is one thing, one promise, that Bokuto is sure of.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Comments + kudos mean a lot :) <3


End file.
